


Mistletoe

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Mistletoe, hannibalholidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: For @hfc123 for the hannibal holidays gift exchange.  I hope you like it xxx





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hfc123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hfc123/gifts).



It’s late and Hannibal is thinking about Will.  Led in bed he has given up trying to sleep.  The world is quiet.  Outside a blanket of snow is falling as the occasional orange light from a car driving by moves through the shadows of the room. Hannibal sighs. He feels longing. It is not a feeling he is used to. It is the dull ache of loneliness which is alien to him. Shifting in his bed stretching his limbs he runs a hand down his chest and rests it just above his groin. He closes his eyes and imagines Will Graham, conjuring his image so perfectly he smiles, shifts and groans.

 

He knows he should stop doing this but in the dark, alone where he feels most comfortable, that need and longing just intensifies. He strokes the soft hair on the lower part of his stomach beginning to imagine his fingers belong to someone else’s hand.  Will’s hand.  He can see those blue storm clouded eyes, that long neck, pale expanse of skin begging to be kissed. He slips his hand lower underneath his pyjama bottoms, he rests his fingers at the top of his leg, imagining that weight and warmth belonging to someone else.

 

He imagines the mind behind those eyes, calculating and sure, a fire which burns black at the edges. That perfect mind with its beautiful and brilliant thoughts spilling out into the world under appreciated. Hannibal imagines picking them up tasting them, feeling them dissolve on his tongue warm and tangy. He smiles at the image and moves his hand closer to his hardening arousal he shifts again and moans. He really should stop doing this.

 

Then he imagines the strength contained in that body, the sinews, the muscles, the tightly bound together frustration begging to burst forth in violence. Hannibal wants to see it, he wants to see that darkness released, he wants to drown in it. He pushes his foreskin back and runs his thumb over the tip of his cock, precum already making it wet. He imagines Will’s hands strong and graceful, calluses scraping against sensitive skin and he moans.

 

Moving his hand up and down over the shaft of his cock now all thoughts of shame leaving him, it is only Will that he can see, feel and smell.  That cloying cheap aftershave mixed with the outside frosty air and river water. Hannibal imagines pressing his nose into the crook of Will’s neck and inhaling his scent, the warmth of that pale skin against his lips, pressing a kiss, flicking his tongue to taste.  

 

His back is arching up now as his hand speeds up he can feel the coil of arousal, the electric shock of his orgasm building.  He grips the sheets with his other hand as Will’s name tumbles from his lips in a long drawn out moan as he comes soiling his hand and pyjama bottoms. He really should stop doing this.

  


....

  


Hannibal smiles as he notices Will, uncomfortable and twitching, holding a quickly disappearing drink in his hand as a shield. The fact that he came to this gathering at all is amazing to Hannibal.  He had tried hard to not seem overly pleased when Will had shown up. He is finding it increasingly difficult to maintain any kind of decorum around Will these days.

 

Throughout the evening Hannibal keeps a keen eye of were Will is, he doesn’t want him slipping away.  This is how he notices Will leaving the lounge and heading towards the door into the garden. Hannibal follows him and watches for a moment as Will takes a deep breath of cold air, shoulders relaxing, tension slightly released. He closes the door behind them aims his voice low so as not to startle.

 

“Hello Will.” His usual greeting.

 

Will turns and looks at him, a smile graces his lips and Hannibal cannot help but smile back. “Hello Doctor Lecter.”

 

“Thank you for coming. I know social gatherings can be overwhelming.”

 

Will nods and then looks out at the snow again “Just needed a break.”

 

Hannibal allows the silence to settle easily between them as they watch the snow together, being this close to Will sustains him and he knows deep down he will think of this moment tonight when he is alone in his bed.  Will turns around and looks at Hannibal a strange expression on his face covered immediately by a smile as his eyes flick above Hannibal’s head.

 

“Strange place to put mistletoe.”  Will says with a smirk which fills Hannibal with a joyful panic.  

 

“It is in a doorway as per tradition.”

 

“Outside in the cold and dark where it can’t be seen.”

 

“You have seen it.”

 

“Indeed I have.” Will takes a step closer to Hannibal his voice low and filled with intent as he says  “what’s to be done about that?”

 

Hannibal smiles and slowly moves his hand to the back of Will’s neck feeling the soft curls at the nape of his neck.  He leans closer and brushes his lips against Will’s eliciting a wonderful moan which makes Hannibal close his eyes in awe.   It doesn’t take long for Will’s warm and calloused hands to make their way to either side of Hannibal’s face bringing him in closer and then lips part and tongues find their way to tongues.  It is barely restrained passion and Hannibal can feel all that longing bursting up through him like a wave.

 

Will moves them so they are away from the door, Hannibal takes the opportunity to push Will up against the wall, they are both moaning now and Hannibal thinks he has slipped into a different dimension as he taste the bourbon on Will’s tongue.  Soon hands are being moved further down underneath Hannibal’s suit jacket scraping down the cool silk of his waistcoat catching slightly, the promise of what they would feel like on his skin causing Hannibal to moan into Will’s mouth with abandon.

 

Unable to contain himself any longer Hannibal breaks the kiss his lips now finding the smooth expanse of Will’s neck.  Burying his nose in the curve he breathes in that smell and Will moans “I thought you didn’t like my aftershave.” Hannibal can feel the smile as he licks at the skin of Will’s neck.

 

“It is an acquired taste.” Hannibal mumbles into Will’s neck as he arches back so Hannibal can have more access.

 

“One you obviously would like to acquire.” That lust filled flirtatious tone will be the death of Hannibal he is sure.

 

“God yes.” He moans, pushing Will’s shirt off his shoulder so can access more skin which he happily bites and licks.   

 

Will laughs and Hannibal can feel it vibrating through the sinews of Will’s throat. “Hannibal” hearing his name from those lips is glorious.  “Come up here for a moment.”

 

Hannibal reluctantly stops the exploration of Will’s neck and straightens up to look at Will whose kiss swollen lips are grinning. “Yes.”

 

“Would it be terribly rude of me to ask you to send all these guest away?”

 

Hannibal smiles as he realises he will not be alone in his bed tonight. “My dear Will, anything for you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best xmas gift xxx


End file.
